


Danganronpa EX (Fanganronpa)

by Sailor_Serena



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All-knowing perspective, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags will be added as new developments occur, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Serena/pseuds/Sailor_Serena
Summary: Once again, 16 students are taken from their daily lives and put in a killing game. Will they fall into despair, or will hope rise once and for all?





	1. Meeting Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa/gifts).



I'm surrounded by darkness.  
No ground, but I'm not falling. It's like I'm suspended in midair.  
No, more like floating in the ocean. Less like flying and more like drowning. 

I can't breathe.  
I can't feel.

Why doesn't anybody come and get me?  
I'm alone.  
I can't stand it.  
Think about something else.  
Think think think thinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthink

How did I get here? You're alone.  
Why am I here? You're alone.  
Where am I? You're ALONE.  
What- what happ-

You're alone.  
I'm alone.  
I'm alone again.  
Alone in the darkness, unable to form concrete thoughts.  
Alone.  
No way to escape.  
Nobody to come get me and save me from myself.  
Alone.

~

I suddenly jerk awake. Someone is hovering over me.

"Get up." 

I'm so startled I obey. I'm standing in what looks like a bedroom. The bed is unslept. The air is nice and cool, and I start breathing again. What was all that?

"Took you long enough. Follow me." Says the person. They start to walk out of the room.  
I grab their sleeve. "Wait!"  
They stiffen, turning back towards me. "Let go."

I'm not one to make others uncomfortable, so I let go. At least I have their attention. "Sorry. Please don't leave me here alone. What's going on?"  
They sigh, pinching the bridge of their nose. "I will explain, when we're all together. For now, please follow me."  
"All together?" I ask, but the person had already turned their back and opened the door.  
We head along a hallway, with many doors lining it. The person leading me is fast, so I almost have to jog to keep up. At the end of the hallway is an elevator. I take advantage of the silence by asking some questions. "Who are you?"  
"Now is not the time for introductions."  
"It is now."  
For a second, I think they won't answer. Then, when the doors open:  
"Yasuo Enomoto."  
"Pronouns?"  
"He."  
I nod, satisfied for now. As we go down the elevator (Yasuo had pressed the button stating 'Lobby'), I examine the boy standing next to me. He has short white hair, and eyes that stare unblinkingly. His expression is neutral, and even though he's around an inch shorter than I, he gives off an aura that pushes people away. He looks lonely.

My thoughts are interrupted by the opening of the elevator doors. 

"Wow, you look rough." A voice echoes in my ears.


	2. Meeting the Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the "others" that Yasuo has been going on about. Why are we in this situation again? And it seems that there's a connection between the people who seem to be gathered here. What is going on?

Fourteen faces stare at me as I exit the elevator. I'm standing in a hotel lobby, and Yasuo already pushed past me to sit down with the others.  
"Hey, why don't you sit down? You look kind of pale." Someone with messy brown hair tells me. I head over to where the others are sitting and sink down in a red armchair. It's soft. Everyone is still staring at me, as if they're expecting me to do a magic trick. "Um, I don't really know what's going on. Yasuo wouldn't tell me anything other than his name, and it's kinda confusing waking up in a place you've never seen before after-"  
After? After what? How did I get here? ... was I kidnapped? Why can't I remember? A shudder runs through me. I can't trust these people. But, they seem to know more about my situation, and most of them don't seem too bad... Then someone speaks. "Well, you got more out of Yasuo than we did. He didn't even want to tell us his name. Now, let's see... We all woke up at around the same time in a hotel room. I gathered everyone here. Well, with some help." The person sitting next to them smiles and waves. I still don't understand. "Why am I here?"  
"That's the question we've all been asking ourselves, kid." I look at the person who spoke. They don't seem to be lying. Someone speaks up again. "However, we discovered that we're all students at Hope's Peak Academy."

Hope's Peak Academy.  
The school that's well known throughout the world for educating students that show exceptional promise in a certain subject. No, not just 'promise', To attend Hope's Peak, you have to be the best at what you do. Unrivaled. That's why it's so strange. How do sixteen students, that all happen to attend Hope's Peak, wake up in a hotel with no idea how they got here? "That... can't be a coincidence. Seriously, the odds are around 0.000000651%!"  
I realize everyone's staring at me. "Oh, uh right. Mari Wakumi, Ultimate Mathematician. Nice to meet you all! I mean, it might have been nicer if we weren't in this situation, but I'll have to make do." I look around. The ceilings are high and perfectly white, and the walls are decorated with beautiful splashes of color, which twirl around in intricate patterns. Cameras and monitors are mounted on the walls. I've seen monitors in hotels before, I used to watch TV on them, but the surveillance cameras? Those looked creepy to me. What's more, the entire lobby is deserted. Nobody's here but the other students from Hope's Peak Academy. Why is such a seemingly high-class hotel deserted? Suddenly, the monitor turns on. A shadowy figure appears, surrounded by static.  
"Testing, testing, one, two! Hello? Can all of you hear me? Mike check!" Everyone is dead silent, waiting for more. For a second, all we hear is static, but then...  
"Everyone please gather in the lobby!" I look around. They said they had gathered everyone here. "You checked all the rooms?" I ask the person who took the lead and brought everyone here. "Yes, I believe everyone is here." With no warning, we hear a voice. It doesn't sound like anybody here, but it also doesn't sound like it's coming from a speaker. The monitor is turned off. "Hello everyone! Looks like you're all already gathered! That's perfect...!" Suddenly, something jumps out from behind a desk.

It's... a cat plushie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mari Wakumi, Ultimate Mathematician/Statistician! 
> 
> She has short, messy brown hair and wears glasses. Her outfit consists of a white button-up shirt and a deep blue skirt that goes down to her shins. I'll post a picture of her as soon as it's done! 
> 
> Also, I'm planning on making these chapters longer over time, but I don't really have the time or enough planned out right now.
> 
> (I bet you all expected Monokuma)


End file.
